


Kaiju Are Real

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Community: fffc, Community: spn-bigpretzel, Crack, Gen, Involves a Giant Lizard and Zero Communication, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, Table E, fffc 100th special challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Florida is not done with the boys, now it's sending out it's reptiles.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 4
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Kaiju Are Real

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forking Florida](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441222) by [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious). 



Was the entire state out to get them?

Dean had absolutely no idea what had just crawled into the road in front of them. Whatever it was, it could probably eat Baby. And last he checked, alligators only had two eyes and they weren't red. 

There were also the spikes. 

He was pretty sure it was the kind of primordial nightmare that only existed in bad acid trips. 

Sam wasn't doing much better, looking back and forth between Dean and the mutant reptile in the road.

It opened it's mouth to let out deep, rumbling sound they could feel in the car. And what were those teeth? Should they be pointed that many different directions and be so many of them?

Neither brother said a word. Dean slammed the car in reverse to the next exit. 

The sooner they could get out of Florida the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge  
> FFFC: Table E: Weird AO3 Tags: 63. Involves a Giant Lizard and Zero Communication
> 
> Sequel to Forking Florida, though knowledge of that fic is not necessary.


End file.
